Star Wars Infinitos: El retorno del jedi (consecuencias)
by milton.coltes
Summary: Esta historia transcurre al final del cómic no-canónico de Star Wars Infinitos: El retorno del jedi,en el que Vader se redimido y ayuda a sus hijos y a la alianza a derrocar el régimen de Palpatine, pero que nuevas y peligrosas aventuras les aguardan a nuestros héroes y sus consecuencias que trae con sigo esta nueva realidad. Le reto a que lo descubra.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Infinitos: El Retorno del jedi (Consecuencias).

**Hola, este es mi primer FanFiction, es decir años de que he estado leyendo trabajos de la demás gente de este sitio, buscando historias alternas que pudiesen llenar un cierto vacío de historias inconclusas o finales canon que decepcionan, además de usar sus personajes con potencial de forma estúpida o sacándolos de la historia así porque así. Han sido buenos trabajos debo a admitir los que leído y por eso voy a hacer honores a esta sitio de escribir mi historia de cierto genero que obvia mente saben. Dedicado a solo los verdaderos fanáticos de star wars del universo expandido, que habrá personajes, lugares y hechos que ellos solos podrán reconocer y además historias canon y no canon que se cruzaran (ustedes ya me entienden) Esta historia sigue lo que paso al final de "Star Wars infinitos: El retorno del jedi". No soy dueño de Star Wars y de sus personajes, porque si lo fuera no hubiese vendido estúpidamente los derechos a Disney, si gracias a ellos cancelaron clone wars cuando se estaba poniendo interesante y cerrando Lucars Arts (y cancelando todos los videojuegos futuros). Mas les valga hacer star wars 7 épico como lo manda la Fuerza!. **

En la infinidad del cosmos, sacia una tranquilidad armoniosa pero no por eso significara menos pintoresca ya que en el vacio del espacio estaba pintada por los escombros y cuerpos inertes, de naves y pilotos que perdieron la vida por su cruzada de destruir a la temible estación espacial, la estrella de la muerte II que ahora solo es más que desechos espaciales, que tan solo significa un mensaje de muerte para los habitantes de la luna de Endor, que serbio como fondo de la épica batalla hora solo era un escenario apocalíptico, en contraste a su antigua apariencia, que rebosaba de flora y fauna en un color verde vivo, ahora ardía a un rojo infernal en distintas partes del satélite, por donde se estrellan los escombros de la destruida estación espacial que quedan atrapadas por su atmosfera y dirigidas a su superficie, dando lugar a la duda si a habrá esperanza para sus habitantes de supervivencia.

Lo único ajeno a todo esto es una pequeña y maltrecha flota estelar rebelde, los héroes y sobrevivientes que lucharon contra el titánico y opresor puño del Imperio Galáctico, su victoria se corre por toda la galaxia, trayendo consigo un aliento de esperanza y libertad, pero no solo eso sino también miedo por las consecuencias que puede traer consigo este acto de suprema osadía, por que el Emperador escapo y su posición actual sigue desconocida, lo cual solo dando inquietud por cuál será su macabro movimiento. Pero ese no solo fue todo el botín que consiguió la alianza, sino también a un antiguo héroe caído en la oscuridad que ya redimido, pero prisionero en el interior del crucero estelar Home One, la nave insignia del almirante supremo de la alianza rebelde Ackbar Gial y la nave más grande que tienen. El sacia en una de las cámaras de contención mas protegidas, y vigiladas por guardias fuertemente armadas por cualquier intento de escape, aislado y encerrado como prisionero de guerra, que tan solo el sonido de su respirador artificial rompía el silencio, hasta que los líderes de la alianza rebelde decidan qué hacer con él, ya que tiene que responder por sus pecados que ha hecho en toda la galaxia. Anakin skywalker no esperaba misericordia y el perdón de estas personas, solo que se parta justicia sabiamente sin que nadie tenga que caer en el odio y la venganza porque sino ellos no serán mejores que él, sino esclavos del lado oscuro como el alguna vez lo fue.

_Siento una gran perturbación en la fuerza, todos en esta flota temen lo que pasara a continuación y mi presencia aquí no ayuda a calmar su inquietud, ¿no es así hijo mío? _Dijo Anakin que ya ahora viste con armadura de soporte vital parecida a su antigua armadura en su reinado como Lord Sith, pero su única diferencia es que ahora todo su conjunto es blanco en contraste a su negro amenazador. Solo que el ahora estaba sentado en el suelo en forma de meditación, dando la espalda a su visitante y a los guardias, aunque sus manos estaban atadas por esposas que impedían a un usuario de la fuerza, ejercer sus poderes.

_Ellos solo están preocupados de que seas una amenaza, pero yo se que eres todo lo contrario a eso padre _Dijo Luke Skywalker parándose firme ante la cámara de contención donde estaba su padre, y a espaldas a él venía acompañado por seis escoltas, aunque guardan distancia que a por lo menos tengan algunas palabras en privado (y temerosos del prisionero de guerra) hasta que de inicio el juicio.

_Suenas convencido, quisiera decir eso de tu hermana _Dijo Anakin sin voltear, aunque su voz con un tono de melancolía y pesar_ ¿Cómo ha estado ella?

A Luke se tardo unos momentos para formular su respuesta, aunque a ciencia cierta seguramente el ya había leído sus emociones, algo que tendría que mejorar para no ser más perceptible.

_Ella ha estado bien, últimamente ha estado ayudando a Han, a recuperarse de la ceguera por el daño en su prisión de carbonita _Dijo Luke, aunque no pudo dejar escapar un comentario que ya no podía dejar esperar_ Pero….

_ ¿Pero qué, Luke?_ Dijo Anakin, volteando casi la cabeza aun sentado en meditación, haciendo alusión que ha estado también esperando mas información de su hija, que de su propio futuro.

_Ella tiene sentimientos en conflicto, asombro, odio, tristeza, amor, y más en un espiral de emociones en la que se acerca peligrosamente al lado oscuro y que tal vez culmine en eso si intervenimos_ Dijo Luke esperando alguna señal del ex–Lord Sith, esperando si actuara en consecuencia de lo que comunico.

Que para su sorpresa él se levanto, pero sin prisa del suelo y se puso frente a él ahora observándolo firmemente, aunque separado por la barrera de energía de la cámara de contención.

_ Luke, si sugieres que cambie la visión que tiene Leía sobre mí, pues digo que pierdes tu tiempo_ Dijo Anakin sin mostrar emoción alguna_ Yo soy un monstruo que no debe dar sermones del bien o el mal, si alguien puede alejarla de ese camino impío es eres tu.

_Pero padre yo solo no puedo hacer esto, yo aun no conozco todo sobre la Fuerza y sin hablar de que e subestimado demasiadas veces al Lado Oscuro y casi he caído en la misma_ Dijo Luke mostrando duda y pesar de que su padre no quisiera ayudar a su hermana, aun sabiendo de que tal vez Leía jamás lo perdone por el sufrimiento que le a causado todo estos años_ Aunque tienes que saber que te necesitamos más que nunca nosotros tu familia y la Rebelión.

_La Rebelión, je_ Digo Anakin, en un tono casi divertido, que a Luke casi podría jurar que debajo de su máscara podría sentir una sonrisa irónica_ Si quieres aprender algo hijo es no ser ingenuo cuando se trata de política, aun cuando jure lealtad a la Alianza Rebelde y di información vital para su cruzada contra el Imperio, sé que mi vida no es importante para ellos, solo mi conocimiento es lo que les importa, ya que por ello me guardado gran parte de esos secretos y iré difundiéndola de apoco o cuando crea conveniente, porque si doy todo lo que tengo ellos no dudaran en eliminarme, aunque ganáramos esta guerra y sobreviviera se que lo harán de todas formas.

Luke a tonito de escuchar esta revelación de su padre y sorprendido de que acepta este sacrificio por un bien común, pero más aun que lo dejaba mas sin palabras es el hecho de que el ayude a liberar a la galaxia y luego eliminado sin más, como si fuese un objeto sin valor y sus verdugos sean las personas que ha estado sirviendo durante años porque sabía que ellos restaurarían la antigua gloria de la república galáctica y acabarían contra la opresión del imperio. Sintiéndose traicionado por ellos por tratar de arrebatarles así a su padre, que se había encontrado en la peores condiciones inimaginables posibles y además de hacer las paces con él. Sentía un repentino frustración de su parte y hacia sí mismo ya por haber sido tan ingenuo al pensar de que tal vez podrían dejarlo vivir siempre y cuando hiciera el bien, el nunca hubiera previsto tal hipocresía de su parte.

Anakin al sentir las emociones de su hijo, de traición y de protector solo deja dos cosas en que pensar al ex sith, que si sobrevive al juicio deberá enseñarle su hijo a como guardar mejor sus emociones contra otros usuarios de la fuerza y que tal vez en verdad debería ayudar a su familia para que no caiga al la oscuro de la fuerza, ya tiene el deber de pagar por sus crímenes contra la galaxia y poder cumplir la profecía, si es que aun sea la voluntad de la fuerza.

Antes de que Anakin pudiese aliviar las preocupaciones de su hijo, uno de los escoltas se acerco con cautela, sin apartar la mirada del prisionero que yacía parado en frente del héroe rebelde, que tan solo los dividía el campo de energía.

Seeeñoorr_ Dijo el soldado mostrando en su voz gran terror y la sensación de que quería decir el mensaje a Luke lo más rápido posible para no estar más en presencia de Vader_ Mon Mothma ha dado el aviso de que todos ya están esperando en la sala de prensa para dar el juicio señor.

Cuando Luke asistió, ya el soldado sin más había vuelto a su puesto donde los demás escoltas estaban esperando nuevas órdenes.

_Bueno, al parecer ya nos están esperando padre _Dijo Luke, con mucho desdén sonaban sus palabras y a la vez de insertar el código de seguridad, en el tablero para apagar el campo de retención.

Solo Anakin se limito a asistir y dar unos pasos a fuera de su celda, acto seguido fue rodeado por los seis escoltas y se pusieron a caminar cuando Luke estaba al frente de la compañía. Dando pasos firmes pero sin mucho entusiasmo, el joven comandante jedi los guía por los pasillos a su destino y rezando mentalmente de que todo saliera bien para su padre.

**Descuiden sigan leyendo, esto se pondrá interesante.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dudas del futuro de un demonio

**_En el Home One en la habitación privada de Mon Mothma, unos momentos antes de que Luke escolte su padre a su juicio.**

Leia Organa yacía en la habitación personal de Mon Mothma, esperando intercambiar unas palabras con ella antes de que comenzara el juicio contra su verdadero padre, el antes conocido como Darth Vader, la mano derecha y verdugo del Emperador, y además el hombre que creció odiándolo y temiéndole al mismo tiempo.

Ella no se encontraba ahí, sino que le dijo a Leia que se encontrarían ahí después de terminar unos asuntos antes. Leia esta vestida con un vestido blanco lujoso pero formal, decorada con algunos llamantes artificiales y su pelo recogido por algunos adornos que tienen a sus risos, al estilo de la alta sociedad de Alderaan. Así vestida le recordaba sus días en el senado, cuando ella y su padre adoptivo iban en representación de su pueblo, y tratar de apaciguar la sed de sangre del emperador, aun sabiendo que tal vez podrían perder la vida en el proceso.

Esa habitación en la que estaba Leia era muy espaciosa y acogedora, tanto que hasta la misma Mon Mothma había protestado por darle esos lujos, a sabiendas que lo más probable lo hacían por apiadarse por su edad avanzada y su rango en la alianza, pero aun así cedió por la insistencia de los demás líderes de la alianza, que lo justificaban para su mayor bienestar. Lo único que llamo la atención de la joven comandante de la habitación fue la gran ventana del cuarto que daba hacia el infinito del espacio, pero con un paisaje desconsolador. Donde se había celebrado la Batalla de Endor, el movimiento osado de la rebelión para destruir la súper arma y poner fin la vida de Palpatine y su corrupto gobierno. Pero solo fue una victoria no tan diferente como de la batalla de yavin 4, fue destruida otra estrella de la muerte pero el emperador logro escapar para luego tratar de vengarse y peor aun la victoria costo las vidas de los habitantes de la luna de Endor, que yacía en llamas por los escombros de la segunda estrella de la muerte que eran atraídas a la superficie de la luna por su gravedad. Lo cual pudieron haber evacuado a sus habitantes de no ser que fueron hostiles tanto a rebeldes como imperiales durante y después del conflicto, y además de poder remover los escombros con sus naves durante su temporal estancia que han sido solo cuatro días, por los que fueron atacados por solo algunos escuadrones imperiales que en vanamente intentaban destruir la flota rebelde sin resultados críticos.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz muy familiar.

_Leia, pensar en lo que pudo ser no aliviara lo que es, créeme yo lo sé_ Dijo Mon Mothma, entrando a su habitación, inclinando levemente su cabeza en señal de saludo y sonriendo amablemente a la vez. Ella vestida con vestiduras blancas distintivas.

_Senadora Mothma_ Devolviendo el gesto Leia_ La he convocado para discutir algunas cosas sobre el prisionero de guerra.

_Si, de Vader_ Dijo Mothma, mostrando enojo y asco al pronunciar el nombre del ex-sith.

_Si, sabiendo que esto solo lo hacemos porque ha habido mucho descontento con nuestras fuerzas, tanto del alto mando como de hasta los simples soldados que solo pido su opinión profesional sobre si…_Dijo Leia, mordiéndose el labio sabiendo que en el fondo sabía que era su padre, pero simplemente no tenía el corazón para sustituir al hombre que la había criado y puesto bajo su ala toda su vida, Bail Organa_ El padre de Skywalker tendrá posibilidad de sobrevivir y tener un lugar en la alianza, ya que tuvo un pasado tanto heroico como villanestico, ya que ha contribuido a dar información vital contra nuestra lucha con el imperio.

Mon Mothma solo quedo en silencio, como si tuviera meditando sobre la interrogativa sobre la que ex-princesa de Alderaan le ha planteado, solo le tomo unos par des segundos antes de contestar.

_Leia, a pesar del que el hombre se haya entregado voluntariamente y brindado cierta información para nuestra causa, pero…_ Dijo Mothma, con un aspecto firme pero tomando cada vez más un aspecto severo_ Eso no deja de lado todos los crímenes que cometido en nombre de su nuevo orden y de su emperador, tanto que van desde el asesinato en masa, propagar el terror, crear abominaciones científicas, aniquilación de casi todos los sensibles a la Fuerza y sin hablar de la destrucción de Alderaan. Sabes que hasta ahora soy la única del alto mando que sabe de tu parentesco con él y con el joven comandante Skywalker, que es precisamente por eso que permití que el pudiese aun estar con vida en esta nave y además de que recibiera el tratamiento adecuado para reparar su traje de soporte vital en las salas medicas, sino ya lo hubiéramos puesto fin ya a su miserable vida y hacerle un gran favor de la galaxia. Pero realmente no se que esperar de esto y más aun lo que dirán nuestros nuevos aliados que en tan poco tiempo se han unido a nuestra causa, más allá de eso no podre decidir su decisiones y motivaciones en contra de Vader, ya que todos tenemos algo muy en contra de él. De igual forma no es la primera vez que lo tenemos encerado.

_Lo sé, aquella vez fue un día fatídico para la Alianza Rebelde_ Dijo Leia, recordando como aquel momento había un rayo de esperanza al tener a Lord Vader como prisionero, gracias a los valientes esfuerzos del supuesto clon de Starkiller. Pero claro no duro mucho aquel alivio gracias a los dos esbirros de Vader, el afamado cazador de recompensas Boba Fett y el denominado Aprendiz Oscuro, otro clon de Starkiller. Solo de recordarlo le traía mucho pesar al haber perdido tantos aliados, Leia dejo esos pensamientos de lado para centrarse en lo más importante_ Pero solo espero que le den un juicio justo, que todo se base para el bien del galaxia y que no nos dejemos llevar por nuestro odio, a pesar de que este bien justificado en contra de él, es decir e investigado y antes a él se lo consideraba el elegido, ¿cierto?

_A pesar de aun respete las tradiciones de los jedis como en antaño _Dijo Mothma, sonriendo como si recordara antiguos amigos y héroes, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando siguió hablando_ No podría afirmarte si esa declaración sea cierta, solo veo en el muerte y sufrimiento, a pesar de buenos actos como caballero jedi en las Clones Wars, siempre hubo algo de oscuridad en su personalidad, algo que en ese tiempo no hubiera dicho en voz alta. Aunque si he de adivinar quién podría serlo, diría que sería Luke.

_ ¿Luke?_ Dijo Leia, levantando una sega en señal de interrogación.

_ Si, precisamente él, que ya prácticamente ha sido el que ha estado cambiando el rumbo de de esta guerra a nuestro favor y de ser el único jedi que ha durado más en contra del imperio_ Dijo Mothma, muy segura de sí misma de su deducción_ Y de ser el descendiente directo del supuesto elegido.

Leia solo guardo silencio al pensar de la idea de Mon, es decir es verdad de que Luke a echo grandes milagros para la rebelión y de que ahora ya no era el mismo granjero ingenuo e inexperto que vino a salvarla de aquella estación espacial, junto a su improbable y singular grupo. Ahora era un experimentado piloto, soldado y poderoso jedi que estuvo a la par de Darth Vader, incluso pudo cortarle todo el brazo derecho, hasta él le había comentado de que los maestros jedis Obi-wan Kenobi y Yoda le habían encargado de destruir al emperador y a Vader y liberar a toda la galaxia. SIP, y que ella pensaba que mantener la rebelión era muy estresante, solo basta con ver a Luke y sus propios demonios.

_Si una gran carga para un solo hombre, aun para el ultimo autoproclamado jedi_ Dijo Leia, solo limitan dándose a una sonrisa socarrona.

Mon Mothma también sonrió ante esa afirmación, pero fueron interrumpidas por el llamado del comunicador de Mon, lo cual rápidamente respondió.

_Aquí Mothma, que sucede.

_Habla Crix Madine, la llamo para que pueda venir al salón de prensa antes de comenzar el juicio, algunos de nuestros nuevos integrantes quieren discutir sobre nuestro prisionero y así dar inicio al juicio.

_Iré para haya enseguida general_ Dijo Mothma y dar la comunicación terminada.

_Al parecer no soy la única que tiene inquietudes sobre el destino de Vader_ Dijo Leia, con una pizca de ironía en su voz.

_Me temo que si_ Dijo Mothma con tono de cansancio_ Para el Almirante Ackbar, esto es solo estrategia, tener un integrante importante del imperio prisionero que nos ha estado dando gran parte de la información claves contra Palpatine es algo que ni en sus más salvajes sueños hubiera imaginado. Pero en el caso de Madine, el preferiría matarlo al instante, diciendo que no lo hemos necesitado antes ni ahora ni nunca y que cree que esto solo es un plan meticuloso del imperio para ganar nuestra confianza para luego eliminarnos de un solo golpe.

_ ¿Y usted cree eso?_ Dijo Leia, preocupada con una mirada de horror, de que no se hubiese percatado de que tal vez esto solo era un plan de conjetura de lujo del emperador para por fin destruir a la alianza rebelde. Es decir tener al hombre más peligroso de la galaxia como un posible aliado es difícil de creer, e incluso para ella cuando estuvo presente en su redención.

_Solo creo en lo que ustedes creen, de lo contrario si hay un vestigio de posible traición no dudare en ultimarlo _ Dijo Mothma, firme en su aclaración como siempre ella ha sido.

Solo Leia se limito a asistir, y teniendo más dudas en su corazón y esperar que esto sea la voluntad de la fuerza.

_Bueno ya tengo que partir, porque no vas con el general Han Solo, para avisarle quedare el juicio en breve, está en las salas medicas, cerca de aquí mismo_ Dijo Mothma, dándole una sonrisa amigable, a sabiendas de sus sentimientos por el ex-contrabandista, aunque lo más probable toda la rebelión ya lo sepa, muy para el pesar de Leia_ Ver una cara familiar tal vez lo haga sentir mejor.

Leia solo podía esconder su rubor, ya que hasta una de los fundadores de la alianza sabia de sus sentimientos por Solo, es decir todos siempre han notado esa conexión que han tenido entre ellos, siempre peleando continuamente por cualquier sea el motivo, como si trataran siempre indirectamente ganar tiempo de hablar y verse, y además de estar continuamente salvándose el uno al otro, como si no hubiera nada en el universo que los pudiese separar en forma permanente. Pero en estos últimos acontecimientos, de su captura y rescate que no había salido como lo planeado fue que le costó la vista a su amado, ahora tendría que depender de unos visores cybertronicos de por vida que le ayudaran a observar de nuevo, temiendo así que eso provocara una gran brecha sobre ellos por ella tener ya un profundo parentesco sobre el hombre que le causo su miseria y el por tener más rencor que nunca, ya que al darle esa incapacidad y tener que depender de una máquina para restaurar unos de sus sentidos ha hecho que lo degradaran a la subespecie de los humanos, un cyborgs, aunque Han Solo nunca tuvo prejuicios contra ellos, el sabe que el resto de la galaxia no piensa igual, dándole una vida más dura que afrontar en el horizonte.

_ Si lo más probable es que ya este harto de tener compañía de su compañero wookie y de un androide audaz, y gracias por su tiempo senadora_ Dijo Leia, inclinando su cabeza como forma de despedida y gratitud.

_No hay de que Leia, siempre las amigas debemos estar unidas en estos momentos de tención_ Dijo Mon, dándole una sonrisa y inclinando a su vez la cabeza para devolver el gesto_ Nos veremos en el salón de prensa.

Cuando Organa ya estaba atravesando la puerta se dé tuvo cuando Mothma volvió hablar.

_ Y descuida Leia, sobre lo de Endor, hemos enviado unos escudos protectores en la zona de la luna que aun no ha sido alcanzada por el incendio, esperando así que los habitantes que aun estén convida puedan emigrar a esa zona segura que puede abastecer a unos millones de seres, si es que quedan con algunos suministros necesarios para que puedan sobrevivir. Eso es un regalo del senador gungan de Naboo, unos de nuestros nuevos aliados_ Dijo Mon, con una sonrisa que transmitía esperanza.

_Para cuando hayamos ocupado gran parte del imperio podremos ser capaces de abrir comunicación con los habitantes y así poder restaurar su mundo y de reponer el daño que hemos causado_ Dijo Leia, completando la idea Mothma.

Mothma solo asistió, pero guardo en su mente de que cuando hayan posiblemente ganado la guerra, probablemente no encuentren nada vivo en la luna.

_De nuevo muchas gracias senadora_ Dijo Leia, ya con una sonrisa aliviadora dibujada en su rostro, y así siguiendo su camino por los pasillos de la nave hacia la dirección de la enfermería para encontrarse y darle ánimos al hombre que amaba.

**Hola, si tal vez nadie haya leído el primer capítulo, pero aun así esto solo lo hago para desahogarme sobre la esta historia no-canon que quedo inconclusa, pero también he estado investigando el universo expandido y tratando de deducir como los personajes tratarían de hacerle frente ante estos hechos imprevistos y que traería en consecuencia. Para él quien lea esto voy aclararle que no quedara ni una brecha abierta e incoherente de lo que pase tanto de los personajes tanto rebeldes como imperiales y se seguirá minuciosamente la cronología canon, aunque abierto de que tal vez esos hechos se adelanten a lo previsto o lo se retrasen, dejen por favor sus comentarios para ver si les gusta cómo voy narrando la historia. También si la historia llega a tener existo para el gusto de los demás escritores de Fanfiction, probablemente haga más historias tanto pre cuelas como secuelas de este universo no-canon que he inventado, gracias por su atención. **


End file.
